There is a need for tagging objects located in a liquid, such as water, including salt water.
Developments in the fish farming industry in particular, with increased requirements for quality control and traceability, have resulted in a need to tag and identify living organisms, particularly fish, which are located in water.
There is therefore a need for an identification chip, which can be implanted easily, quickly and inexpensively in a living organism such as a living fish, which can remain permanently implanted in the fish without inconvenience to the fish, to the fish's growth or the quality of products that are subsequently produced from the fish, which is inexpensive to manufacture, which operates without stored energy, which can be used with inexpensive and simple detection/sensing equipment, which permits a large number of distinct identification codes, which permits efficient and reliable detection/reading through the tissue of the fish, through water and while the fish is in motion, which works satisfactorily under varying pressure conditions, from atmospheric pressure to water pressure at great depth, which works satisfactorily under varying temperature conditions, and which is difficult to manipulate.